pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Robinson Jeffers House
Robinson Jeffers House is a collective term for Tor House and Hawk Tower, buildings in Carmel-by-the-Sea, California, built by poet Robinson Jeffers. Tor House | architect OR builder = Jeffers,Robinson | added = October 10, 1975 | area = | governing_body = Private | refnum = 75000444 }} Jeffers began construction on Tor House in 1919 and with the aid of a stonemason completed it in the same year. Jeffers named it "Tor" house after the type of ground on which the house was situated, a rocky outcrop known as a "tor". He described the land he chose as the site for the house as being like a "prow and plunging cutwater” of a ship. The Carmel area's influence in Robinson Jeffers' work becomes apparent in his poems such as his work “The Purse Seine,” a poem about the local fishing industry. He lived out the rest of his life in Tor House, while continuing to add on to it. His routine was to work on his poetry in the mornings and to work on his building projects, such as Hawk Tower and expanding Tor House, in the afternoons. Construction of Tor House Robinson Jeffers came to the coast of Carmel in 1914 with his wife Una Jeffers. They decided to remain there; Jeffers bought land and began construction on Tor House out of stones with help from a local contractor. After completion of Hawk Tower, Jeffers continued work on Tor House by adding a dining room. (Originally the house had one bedroom and a two part sleeping loft, a kitchen, living room and a bathroom.) The house was lit by oil lamps and candles until 1949, when electricity was installed. Hawk Tower After completing Tor House and learning the art of stonemasonry from the contractor who helped him build it, Jeffers started work on a tower that would take him four years to complete. He began construction in 1920, intending to build the tower for his wife. He named this building “Hawk Tower”, after a hawk that appeared often while he was building the tower, but stopped appearing after he finished construction. Visiting Tor House and Hawk Tower Tor House is now owned by the Robinson Jeffers Tor House Foundation, and has been preserved so that much of it looks as it did in Robinson Jeffers' time. Tours of the buildings are limited to six people, and are given hourly from 10am to 3pm on Fridays and Saturdays. Reservations must be made in advance by calling the Robinson Jeffers Tor House Foundation offices. Photography of Tor House and Hawk Tower is only allowed during the annual Garden Party, which takes place in early May of every year. References External links *Robinson Jeffers Tor House Foundation *TTU website on Jeffers *another Jeffers website Category:Museums in Monterey County, California Category:Houses in Monterey County, California Category:Historic house museums in California Category:Literary museums in the United States Category:Biographical museums in California Category:Houses completed in 1919 Category:National Register of Historic Places in California Category:Buildings and structures completed in 1962 Category:Carmel-by-the-Sea, California Category:Poetry museums